Platform 9 34?
by Time Lord Wizard
Summary: When a young muggle girl hears of a mysterious station at King's Cross, her investigation of this rumored platform changes her life forever.


On a very specific last day of August, at this particular train station, sat a girl by the name of Hearth Emberly. A girl who sat on a cart while attempting to drift off to sleep, was interrupted by her father, who happened to be the owner of that particular train station.

She quickly awoke at the sight of him and was escorted to his office, no doubt for sleeping on the steps again. It wasn't her fault she couldn't fall asleep until 3:00 am.

"Hearth, this has to stop. Do you want the guards to send you here every day you come here?"

"I'm here every day, so they should be used to it by now."

"It's the last two days before summer vacation is over. You're going into high school soon, so why not spend the time with some friends?"

That wouldn't be a problem if her friends hadn't ditched her a month past, but she didn't' tell her father this. She didn't want her to think she was depressed, even if she was.

"I'm sorry, dad. I'll just go home." Her father, named Antonius Emberly, tossed her a few quid on her way out for some ice-cream on the home, but before she could actually exit the door, she bumped into an elderly woman. The lady's exquisite composure kept her from falling, though Hearth was not so lucky.

The elder in green robes held out her wrinkled hand to help our protagonist up, Hearth thanked her, and she was about to leave when she decided to ask a question.

"Who're you?" A question that she would one day either have been so thankful she asked, or one day she would regret it.

"I'm on business with your father. I'm Minerva. Pleasure to meet you, Hearth."

"Have you talked about me?"

She turned to her father who had a confused look. "I don't actually believe we've met."

"Oh," continued Minerva. "How forgetful of you. I've been visiting for years on this day."

Antonius continued with his quizzical expression but decided it must have been true. "Sorry to have forgotten, I tend to do that. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Funny, my age and memory both exceed yours."

Hearth decided not to disturb, but for some reason was a bit curious at this mysterious woman. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"You as well, Ms. Emberly.

And she left, closing the door behind her, but keeping her ear on the knob.

"Now, about my train," said the woman.

"Sorry, but which one?"

"The one on platform 9 ¾."

"Oh, this again," said Hearth's agitated father. "I keep hearing about this joke, and if this is all you're here for I kindly suggest you leave."

"Oh, it's won't be a bother for you really. _Stultitia!" _With that gibberish Hearth heard a _swish_ sound from inside.

"Now, could you kindly get out the schedule?"

"Err…" said a now disgruntled man from inside. She heard the draws open and footsteps.

"Please fill out this form. The train will be here by tomorrow." A slow scribble noise emitted from the other side of the door, and the drawers closed again. "Thank you. _Converte Stultus._"

Another _swish _and now Hearth's father sounded a bit sick. "Wha… what did you do?!" he demanded.

"_Obliviate."_ After a third _swish_, there was a moment of silence.

Her father finally said something. Something rather curious. "Can I help you?"

"Not at all, though I may be back next year. I'll just take my leave."

Hearth quickly jumped out of the door and sprinted to the staircase. She watched from a distance, trying to see the strange woman leave, but she didn't see anyone. She went back to check, but all there was had been a tabby cat walking near the door to her father's office. It descended into the shadows and disappeared, and Hearth charged into the room.

"Who was that?!" she asked her dad.

"Oh, I don't know really." Hearth couldn't handle what was going on, so she asked the first question that popped into her head.

"What's Platform 9 ¾?"

"What?"

"Platform 9 ¾. What is it?"

Her father gave her a sturdy look. "Oh, that old thing," he began. "It's like a joke among the staff. I don't quite know where it came from, but it seems to have gone beyond just them. Children keep asking the employees where 'platform 9 ¾ is,' like it's some ghost station. It rather annoys me. Is it that time of year again?"

Hearth was a paranoid person, and thought that there must've been more to this 'ghost platform' than just a joke. She left his office, once again looking for the woman named Minerva. Alas, she couldn't find her. The clock for midday struck, and more and more people began to fill the station. Hearth looked onwards, staring at platform nine and ten, unknowingly being followed herself by a curious little cat.


End file.
